Jack Swagger
|birth_place = Perry, Oklahoma |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = Perry, Oklahoma |trainer = DSW Staff FCW Staff OVW Staff |debut = September 7, 2006 |retired = }} Jacob "Jake" Hager (March 24, 1982) is an American professional wrestler and mixed martial artist. He is best known for his time in the WWE, under the ring name Jack Swagger. He is currently appearing on the independent circuit. Hager is also known for his recent work in Lucha Underground during 2018, under the ring name Jake Strong. In Lucha Underground, he is the current Lucha Underground Champion in his first reign. Hager attended the University of Oklahoma as a two-sport athlete, participating in both football and wrestling. He switched to wrestling full-time in his sophomore year, and in 2006, set the record for most pins in a season with 30 as an All-American. Following a try-out, Hager signed a WWE contract in mid-2006. He made his debut for the WWE developmental territory Deep South Wrestling in September, and was moved to the Ohio Valley Wrestling territory in January 2007. A few months later, Hager debuted for Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), where he was the final FCW Southern Heavyweight Champion and the inaugural FCW Florida Heavyweight Champion. In late 2008, he debuted for the ECW brand under the name Jack Swagger, and in January 2009, he won his first world championship, the ECW Championship. In 2010, while a member of the Raw brand, he won the Money in the Bank ladder match at WrestleMania XXVI, and two days later at the April 2 SmackDown taping, he cashed in that opportunity and defeated Chris Jericho to become the World Heavyweight Champion. He held the championship until June 2010. In January 2012, Swagger won the WWE United States Championship for the first time. Early life and amateur wrestling Hager has been wrestling since the age of five, and wrestled in high school with Danny Hodge's grandson. He is good friends with Hodge, and grew up living two blocks away from him in Perry, Oklahoma. The University of Oklahoma recruited Hager as a two-sport athlete. He played football and was the second-string defensive tackle behind National Football League players Tommie Harris and Dusty Dvoracek. Due to his high-school wrestling background, he was asked to join the wrestling team as a heavyweight in his sophomore year, and switched over full-time. During his junior year, he met Jim Ross, who was then World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE)'s Head of Talent Relations, and Ross encouraged Hager to contact him after graduating. In 2006, as an All-American wrestler, he made 30 pins, setting the record for most pins in a single season. In 2006, Hager graduated from the University of Oklahoma with a bachelor's degree in finance. Following his graduation, he had a job with a firm in Dallas, but was offered a contract with WWE the day he was scheduled to start. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Developmental territories (2006–2008) In 2006, Hager had a WWE tryout in Deep South Wrestling (DSW), and in September 2006, under his real name, he made his in-ring debut for DSW, defeating Antonio Mestre in a dark match. He competed mainly in dark matches, before being moved to Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) in January 2007. He debuted for the promotion by defeating Atlas DaBone, and in the following months began a feud with K.C. James. Hager began teaming with a multitude of opponents to feud with James and his tag team partner Cassidy James. During his time in the developmental territories, he appeared as a security guard during a brawl between John Cena and Umaga on Raw. In August 2007, Hager was reassigned to Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), where he began a feud with TJ Wilson. On February 15, 2008, at the Florida State Fair in Tampa, Florida, Hager and Ted DiBiase, Jr. were the final two men remaining in a 23-man battle royal to determine the two contenders for the inaugural FCW Florida Heavyweight Champion. Hager then defeated DiBiase to become champion. On March 22, 2008, Hager went against the FCW Southern Heavyweight Champion Heath Miller in New Port Richey, Florida to determine the true Heavyweight Champion. Both championships were on the line, and Hager defeated Miller to become the undisputed heavyweight champion in FCW. He later defended the championship against Miller, TJ Wilson, James Curtis, and Gabe Tuft. During this time, Hager had a gimmick of having an undefeated streak in FCW. His first loss came in the form of a Raw dark match, at the TV taping on August 18, 2008, when he lost to William Regal. He also lost to D'Lo Brown in a dark match, before defeating Jamie Noble in a dark match prior to a SmackDown taping on August 29. He then lost the FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship to Sheamus O'Shaunessy on September 18, after debuting for the ECW brand. ECW and RAW (2008–2009) On September 9, 2008, Hager made his debut on the ECW brand under the ring name Jack Swagger, winning a match against a jobber—a wrestler who consistently loses to make his opponents look stronger. He immediately established himself as a heel (villainous character) by starting a feud with Tommy Dreamer. He attacked Dreamer on the September 23 episode of ECW, when Dreamer attempted to stop Swagger from attacking jobber Chase Stevens. He later defeated Dreamer in a wrestling match and an "Amateur Wrestling Challenge" competition. After weeks of feuding, their rivalry ended in November in an Extreme Rules match, which Swagger won to extend his undefeated streak in ECW. He then sought to challenge Matt Hardy for the ECW Championship and was named the number one contender on the December 30 episode of ECW. In 2009, on the January 13 episode of ECW, Swagger defeated Hardy to win his first title in WWE, the ECW Championship. His undefeated streak in singles competition ended on the February 3 episode of ECW when he lost to Finlay in a non-title match. After successfully defending his title against Hardy at the Royal Rumble and Finlay at No Way Out, Swagger began a feud with the returning Christian, to whom he lost the ECW Championship at Backlash, which ended his 104-day reign as champion. He attempted to regain the championship title in a triple threat hardcore match at Extreme Rules, but was unsuccessful. His attempt to win the ECW Championship at The Bash in a ECW Championship Scramble also failed. On June 29, 2009, Swagger was traded to the Raw brand, making his debut as part of a three-on-one gauntlet match against WWE Champion Randy Orton, in which he got himself purposely counted out in order to make an impression on Orton. On the July 13 episode of Raw, he won his first match on the brand by defeating Montel Vontavious Porter (MVP). He then feuded with MVP for several weeks, culminating at SummerSlam, in a match that MVP won. After his short feud with MVP ended, Swagger began pursuing the WWE United States Championship. He had his first singles match for the championship on September 21 against Kofi Kingston, but lost the match by countout after stealing the championship and leaving the arena with it, although Kingston later took it back while Swagger was in a physical confrontation with The Miz. Swagger made another unsuccessful attempt at the championship at the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view. Mr. Money in the Bank and World Heavyweight Champion (2010) On the March 1, 2010 episode of Raw, Swagger defeated Santino Marella to qualify for the Money in the Bank ladder match at WrestleMania XXVI, where he won, earning a contract for any WWE world championship over the following year. On the first episode of Raw following WrestleMania, Swagger tried to cash in his Money in the Bank contract against the WWE Champion John Cena, but changed his mind when he realized that Cena was not incapacitated enough to be defeated easily. As the match had never started, Swagger retained the contract for use at a future date. Swagger cashed in the contract during the SmackDown taping on March 30, 2010, after the World Heavyweight Champion Chris Jericho had been speared by Edge. Swagger went on to defeat Jericho to win the World Heavyweight Championship for the first time. Following his championship win, Swagger began to develop a more serious persona: previously he had been known for doing pushups and beating his chest during his ring entrance. He successfully defended his championship against Edge and Jericho in a triple threat match on the April 16 episode of SmackDown, and against Randy Orton in an Extreme Rules match at the Extreme Rules pay-per-view. At Over the Limit, Swagger retained the title against The Big Show by intentionally disqualifying himself. At the Fatal 4-Way pay-per-view on June 20, he lost the championship to Rey Mysterio in a fatal four-way match, also involving CM Punk and The Big Show. In a rematch at the Money in the Bank pay-per-view in July, he failed to regain the championship. Various storylines (2010-2011) In late 2010, Swagger began being accompanied to the ring by his mascot, the Swagger Soaring Eagle, who was portrayed by Chavo Guerrero. At the TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs PPV, Swagger competed in a triple threat ladder match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship against Kofi Kingston and Dolph Ziggler, in which the latter went on to win the match. On the February 28 episode of Raw Swagger was announced as Michael Cole's trainer for his match at WrestleMania XXVII against Jerry Lawler. On the March 28 episode of Raw, Swagger faced Lawler in a singles match, which he won by disqualification after Lawler attacked him with a steel chair. At WrestleMania, Swagger receive a Stone Cold Stunner from the guest referee Stone Cold Steve Austin when attempting to withdraw Cole from the match. Cole went on to win the match via disqualification. On April 26, Swagger was drafted to the Raw brand as part of the 2011 supplemental draft. On May 1 at Extreme Rules, Swagger teamed with Cole to defeat Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross in a Country Whipping match. Swagger ended his partnership with Cole on the May 16 episode of Raw, after Cole insulted Swagger. Beginning on May 23, Swagger feuded with Evan Bourne, with both men trading victories on several episodes of Raw. At WWE Capitol Punishment, Bourne defeated Swagger to end the feud. Swagger competed in his second Money in the Bank ladder match at the Money in the Bank pay-per-view, which was won by Alberto Del Rio. Alliance with Dolph Ziggler and United States Champion (2011–2012) On the August 15 episode of Raw, after defeating Alex Riley, Swagger suggested to Vickie Guerrero that she should manage multiple clients, in the vein of managers like Bobby Heenan and Freddie Blassie. The following week, Swagger had a "tryout" match, but was distracted by Guerrero arguing with Dolph Ziggler at ringside, and lost the match. Swagger and Ziggler would continue to fight over Guerrero over the next few weeks, which led to a match being for Ziggler's United States Championship at Night of Champions, also involving Riley and John Morrison. At the pay-per-view, Swagger was unsuccessful in winning the title. On the September 19 episode of Raw, Guerrero agreed to manage Swagger. As a result, Swagger and Ziggler formed an alliance, with Swagger helping Ziggler retain his championship. At both the Hell in a Cell and Vengeance pay-per-views, Swagger and Ziggler unsuccessfully challenged Air Boom (Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston) for the WWE Tag Team Championship. On the January 16, 2012, episode of Raw, Swagger won the WWE United States Championship by defeating Zack Ryder. At the Royal Rumble, Swagger competed in the Rumble match, entering at number 25, before being eliminated by Big Show. At Elimination Chamber (2012), Swagger successfully defended the title against Justin Gabriel. On the February 27 edition of Raw, Swagger and Ziggler unsuccessfully challenge Primo & Epico for the WWE Tag Team Championship in a triple threat tag team match alson involving Kofi Kingston & R-truth. On the March 5 episode of Raw, Swagger lost the United States Championship to Santino Marella. On the following edition os Smackdown, Swagger failed to regain the United States Championship in a Steel Cage Match after Marella escaped through the cage door. On the March 19 edition of Raw, Swagger announced himself as a member of Team Johnny at WrestleMania XXVIII. On the April 2 edition of Raw, Swagger & Ziggler unsuccessfully challenged Marella for the United States Championship in a triple threat match. In May, Swagger & ziggler unsuccessfully challenged Kofi Kingston & R-truth for the WWE Tag Team Championship, first at Over the Limit (2012) and second on the May 28 edition of Raw. On the June 11 edition of Raw, Swagger & Ziggle competed in a fatal four-way match to determine the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship, however he was eliminated when Ziggler pinned him. The following week, Guerrero, finally tired of the bickering between Swagger & ziggler arranged for a match between them; Ziggler won the match, thus ending their partnership. On the June 25 episode of Raw, Swagger unsuccessfully challenged Santino Marella for the United States Championship. Following this loss, Swagger would go on to a three-month losing streak against the likes of Tyson Kidd, Sheamus, Brodus Clay and Ryback. After again losing to sheamus, Swagger told Raw General Manager AJ Lee that he would be taking time off. Real American (2013–2014) On the February 1, 2013 episode of SmackDown, Swagger returned, and demanded that SmackDown General Manager Booker T put him in the Elimination Chamber match at Elimination Chamber. Later on that night, Swagger made his in-ring return by defeating Kofi Kingston. On the February 11 episode of Raw, Swagger's character was repackaged as that of a xenophobic heel, now accompanied by Zeb Colter as his manager. Swagger defeated Zack Ryder to qualify for the Elimination Chamber match to determine the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship, which he won after pinning Randy Orton. On February 19, Fox News and various right-wing commentators including Glenn Beck claimed that Swagger and Colter's characters were a mockery of the Tea Party movement meant to "demonize" the Tea Party. WWE responded to the criticism by stating that they were incorporating "current events into their storylines" to "create compelling and relevant content for their audience" and that "this storyline in no way represents WWE’s political point of view". WWE followed by having Swagger and Colter break character during a video to invite Beck to appear on Raw while justifying that the storyline was designed to illicit a crowd response for the protagonist, Alberto Del Rio, and the antagonists, Swagger and Colter. Beck rejected the invitation. During the months of March, April and May, Swagger continued his feud with Del Rio, including injuring Del Rio and Ricardo Rodriguez on different occasions. Eventually the rivalry between Swagger and Del Rio expanded into a three-way storyline involving Dolph Ziggler who joined the feud after his surprise cash-in of his Money-in-the-Bank contract during a title defense match between Swagger and Del Rio. The three went on to involve themselves in each other's wrestling affairs, leading towards the pay-per-view Extreme Rules in a triple-threat match for Del Rio's World Heavyweight Championship. Before the weekend of the Extreme Rules, the match stipulations for the triple-threat would be decided by the winner of a triple-threat match between the managers and allies of the respective competitors. Zeb Colter represented Swagger in a losing effort against Big E. Langston (for Ziggler) and Ricardo Rodriguez (for Del Rio), with Rodriguez being the winner. On the May 10 edition of Friday Night Smackdown, Swagger wrestled Big E. Langston in a match that eventually broke down into a chaotic brawl between Del Rio and Dolph Ziggler who both entered the ring at various stages. Swagger was armed with a ladder and assaulted both his rivals and inadvertedly injured Ziggler causing him to sustain a concussion. After Ziggler's concussion forced him out of his pay-per-view match, the championship match for Extreme Rules was changed to an "I Quit Match" between Del Rio and Swagger. After Extreme Rules, Swagger disappeared from the storyline, reportedly injured. This prompted an impromptu alliance between Zeb Colter and Antonio Cesaro, whom Swagger had partnered with in the past and received positive remarks from Colter during his commentary at ringside. Cesaro essentially filled in the role of Swagger, even using the phrase "We the People", which had become a villainous catch-phrase for Swagger. Colter would later go on to name the group "Coltersmilitia". On July 3, during the second half-hour of WWE Main Event, Swagger returned to in-ring action after nearly two months recovering from injury. He faced Sin Cara in a squash match, preparing for his participation in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at the July 14 pay-per-view of the same name. At Money in the Bank, Swagger faced fellow heel wrestlers, Dean Ambrose, Fandango, Wade Barrett, Antonio Cesaro, Damien Sandow and Cody Rhodes in the ladder match eventually won by Sandow. The following night on Raw, Swagger and Cesaro, now billed as The Real Americans, teamed together for the first time, but ended up being defeated by The Usos. During the Night of Champions pre-show, the Real Americans competed in a number one contender Tag Team Turmoil match for the WWE Tag Team Championship, in which they were the last team eliminated by The Prime Time Players (Darren Young and Titus O'Neil). Simultaneously, the Real Americans began a feud with the returning Santino Marella after he defeated both of them in singles competition. On October 6 at WWE Battleground, the Real Americans defeated Marella and The Great Khali in a tag team match. The Real Americans moved onto feuding with Los Matadores, culminating in a tag team match on October 27 at Hell in a Cell, which Los Matadores won. The following night on Raw, The Real Americans defeated WWE Tag Team Champions Cody Rhodes and Goldust in a non-title match. On the February 14th episode of SmackDown, Swagger became the #1 Contender for the Intercontinental Championship after winning a Fatal 4-Way match, defeating Kofi Kingston, Rey Mysterio and Mark Henry. However, Swagger would advance to Elimination Chamber, where he would face the current Intercontinental Champion, Big E, and would lose the match. Singles career (2014-2017) During the pre-show of WrestleMania XXX, the Real Americans were the final team eliminated during a fatal-four-way match for the WWE Tag Team Championship. Swagger blamed Cesaro for the loss and put Cesaro in the Patriot Lock before Colter demanded that the duo shake hands. Cesaro instead retaliated with a Cesaro Swing on Swagger. Later during the pay-per-view, Cesaro was a surprise entrant in the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal, which he won by last eliminating Big Show by body slamming him out of the ring, which mirrored Hulk Hogan's momentous body slam of Andre. Swagger retaliated by attacking Cesaro on the following RAW and then destroying the trophy, thus ending the stable. Swagger would feud with Cesaro, which also involved Rob Van Dam, resulting in the three men competing in a triple threat elimination match at Extreme Rules, which Cesaro won. The next night after Raw, Colter and Swagger would rant about foreign superstars in the WWE, when Adam Rose would make his WWE debut and interrupted the two men. The next night on Main Event, Swagger would lose to Dolph Ziggler with the distraction by Rose. Six days later on Raw, Swagger would lose to Rob Van Dam with another distraction by Rose. Six days later on Raw, Swagger would lose to Rob Van Dam with another distraction by Rose. Their feud would culminate on the June 2nd episode of RAW where Rose defeated Swagger. On the June 23 episode of Raw Swagger would be named to compete in the Money in the Bank ladder at Money in the Bank 2014. Swagger would not win the match, but would lose it to Seth Rollins. On the June 30 episode of Raw, Swagger would turn Face for the first time since debuting in the WWE after he and Zeb Colter confronted Rusev and Lana stating their actions of taking advantage of America's freedom which led to Swagger attacking Rusev. This would lead to a number of matches between the two, with Swagger being defeated by Rusev at both Battleground and SummerSlam. On the December 1 episode of Raw, Swagger would find Colter beaten up in a corridor, with Rusev later admitting to the attack. At TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs, Swagger would challenge Rusev for the United States Championship, in a losing effort and ending their feud. At Royal Rumble, Swagger competed in the Royal Rumble match, but was eliminated by Big Show. At WrestleMania 31, Swagger participated in the 2nd Annual André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal, in which he was unsuccessful. Swagger then appeared on Main Event and Superstars, defeating the likes of Stardust, The Miz, Adam Rose and Heath Slater. After being constricted to Main Event and Superstars throughout all of 2015, On the November 2 episode of Raw, Swagger encountered his former manager Zeb Colter, only to be interrupted by the returning Alberto Del Rio. This started a feud between the two, which culminated at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs with Swagger challenging Del Rio for the WWE United States Championship in a Chairs match, which Del Rio won. At the 2015 Tribute to the Troops, Swagger defeated Rusev by submission in a "Boot Camp" match. On January 24, 2016, at Royal Rumble, during the kick-off show, Swagger teamed with Mark Henry in a winning effort against the teams of Darren Young and Damien Sandow, The Dudley Boyz and The Ascension. As a result of the win, Swagger qualified for the Royal Rumble match itself during the main show; entering as the 24th entrant, only to be quickly eliminated by Brock Lesnar lasting only 29 seconds. At Roadblock, Swagger would be defeated by Chris Jericho. At WrestleMania 32, Swagger would compete in the Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal, which was won by Baron Corbin. On the June 6 episode of Raw, Swagger faced long-time rival Rusev in Swagger's home state of Oklahoma in a losing effort via count-out after he was shoved into Titus O'Neil, who was on commentary, at the count of nine. After the match, Swagger attacked Rusev before leading the crowd in a "We the People" chant. On the July 4 episode of Raw, Swagger was part of the main-event, where he teamed with "Team USA", which consisted of himself, Big Show, Kane, Apollo Crews, Mark Henry, Zack Ryder and the Dudley Boyz, in a 16-man elimination tag team match, in which their team was victorious over "The Multinational Alliance", which consisted of Kevin Owens, Chris Jericho, Sami Zayn, Cesaro, Sheamus, Alberto Del Rio and The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto and Sin Cara). In the 2016 WWE draft, Swagger was drafted to the Raw brand. On the September 12 episode of Raw, Swagger faced Jinder Mahal in a losing effort. After the match, Tom Phillips revealed to Swagger that his "Raw contract" expired soon, in which Swagger ignored Phillips and walked away. The following night, he switched brands on SmackDown Live, interrupting Baron Corbin and stating that he has signed exclusively to the brand. Swagger defeated Corbin on the October 4 episode of Smackdown after the referee thought he submitted when he was actually trying to reach the bottom rope. Corbin defeated Swagger at No Mercy and on the October 18 episode of Smackdown, ending the feud. On March 1, 2017, Hager announced that he had requested his release from WWE. On March 3, two days after Hager's announcement, WWE issued a statement specifying Hager had not been released as a response to Hager signing a booking agreement for an independent show. WWE finally released Hager on March 13. Independent circuit (2017–present) Hager returned to professional wrestling on the independent circuit in 2017. He announced (using his Jack Swagger ring name) that he would be joining the House of Hardcore 2017 Australian tour. The Australian tour consisted of four events between June 16 and June 24. On May 19, Swagger made his Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre debut in Mexico. On May 21, Swagger was defeated by Alberto El Patrón. On May 25, Swagger made his All American Wrestling debut, lost to Michael Elgin in a special Thursday show. On August 12 Swagger made his Compound Pro Wrestling debut in Tulsa, Oklahoma, Where he defeated Elvis Aliaga. This was Swaggers first pro appearance in Oklahoma since departure from WWE. On August 26, Swagger made his What Culture Pro Wrestling debut on the third night of the WCPW Pro Wrestling World Cup tour, in a title match for the WCPW World Championship held by Joe Hendry. He was unsuccessful in winning the title. On September 16, Swagger was involved in a Tag Team Four Way match for World Association Of Wrestling's WAW British Tag Team Championship, teaming with Kip Sabian but did not succeed in winning the Tag Team titles. On September 22 Swagger made his Limitless Wrestling debut at Limitless Question The Answers, where he defeated AR Fox. The following day Swagger made his Championship Wrestling From Hollywood (CWFH) debut during the September 23 edition of CWFH, where he defeated Eric Watts. On October 7, making his All Pro Wrestling (APW) debut, Swagger wrestled at APW Halloween Hell, where defeated Luster The Legend. On October 20, Swagger debuted for Five Borough Wrestling at FBW For The People, defeating New York's hometown talent Mike Verna. Swagger made his next debut on October 21, immediately appearing in Imperial Wrestling Revolution's IWR When Worlds Collide 2 event where he defeated Ky-ote. On October 28, Swagger crossed paths with fellow WWE alumni Sami Callihan, meeting at Pro Wrestling Revolver's Tales From The Ring event, resulting in Swagger defeating Callihan. During November 10 at APW Clash At The Cow Palace, Swagger met Jeff Cobb to challenge for the APW Universal Heavyweight Championship but was unsuccessful in winning the title from Cobb. At Heroes And Legends Wrestling's HLW Heroes & Legends IX event held on November 11, Swagger was defeated by Nick Cutler. On November 18, Swagger made his debut in WrestlePro where he defeated Bobby Wayward. On November 25 at the WrestleCade SuperShow, Swagger made his WrestleCade debut, challenging Eli Drake for the Impact Global Championship. Swagger made his Northeast Wrestling debut on December 1 at NEW Holiday Havoc in a match won by Wrecking Ball Legursky. Swagger then returned to Imperial Wrestling Revolution on December 2 at IWR Wreck The Halls in a Number One Contender match for the IWR Heavyweight Championship, defeating Damon Windsor. The next day on December 3, Swagger returned to Championship Wrestling From Hollywood at CWFH Milestone in a match won by Brian Cage. On December 16, Swagger made his Fighting Evolution Wrestling (FEW) debut at FEW Holiday Open Challenge 2 in a match won by Alex G. Swagger began the new year with an appearance on January 27, 2018 at PPW We The People, where he defeated Mike Orlando to win the PPW Heavyweight Championship. Swagger debuted in 5 Star Wrestling on February 1, at the Liverpool event defeating Eddie Ryan. Seven days later at the Newcastle show on February 8, where he defeated John Morrison to win the 5 Star Heavyweight Championship. On February 15 during the Sheffield show, Swagger successfully defended the title against Ryan Hunter. Seven days later on February 22 at the Plymouth show, Swagger defeated Hunter in their title rematch. On April 14, Swagger made his International Wrestling Cartel debut at IWC Night Of The Superstars 7 where he defeated Jack Pollock. Seven nights later at PPW Supershow, Swagger lost the PPW Heavyweight title to Mike Orlando in a title rematch. On April 27, Swagger debuted in the Canadian promotion Ultimate Championship Wrestling at UCW 11th Anniversary - Call Back: War Games where he lost to Dick Durning. Swagger returned to the ring on May 3 at Major League Wrestling's MLW Intimidation Games where he defeated Jeff Cobb. He went to debut in the new Illinois promotion Warrior Wrestling on May 11, in a match lost a No Disqualification match to his former WWE rival Alberto Del Rio. The following day on May 12, Swagger debuted in Upstate Pro Wrestling at UPW Anniversary Anarchy 15, where he defeated Bill Collier. The following night on May 26 Swagger debuted in World Class Revolution at IWR Clash At The Cotillion, where he challenged fellow WWE alumnus and reigning Big League Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion MVP but did not succeed in winning the title. On May 31, Swagger returned to Ultimate Championship Wrestling at UCW Burke Vs. Swagger, where he challenged reigning champion Marko Estrada for the UCW Heavyweight Championship but did not succeed in winning the title. He returned to UCW the following night on June 1, where he defeated Markus Burke. On June 7 during MLW Fusion Episode "Filthy Swagger" he wrestled under his real name in a match lost to Tom Lawlor. On June 16 at NEW Wrestle And Ride, Swagger defeated Josh Briggs. Lucha Underground (2018-present) Debuting as Jake Strong, he wrestled his first match on February 24 during Lucha Underground's "Darkness And The Monster" episode where he teamed with Big Bad Steve and Sammy Guevara in a six-man tag team match lost to the defending Lucha Underground Trios Champions Killshot, Son Of Havoc & The Mack. In March 2018, Jack joined Lucha Underground for it's fourth season. Returning on July 4 during episode "Pain, Love And Sacrifice To The Gods", Strong won his first Lucha Underground singles match defeating Big Bad Steve. Three weeks later on July 25 during episode "The Gift That Keeps On Giving", Strong defeated Sammy Guevara. Returning the following month on August 22 during episode "Last Man Or Machine Standing", Strong defeated Aero Star. A week later during episode "Till Death Do Us Part", Strong defeated Drago. The following month on September 26 during episode "Kill Mil", Strong defeated Aero Star & Drago, in a Two-On-One Handicap Nunchuck match. The following month on October 17, during episode "Savagery", Strong won a seven-man battle royal match defeating Aero Star, Big Bad Steve, Dante Fox, Hernandez, King Cuerno and PJ Black. All Elite Wrestling (2019-present) Under his real name Hager debuted in All Elite Wrestling in 2019 during the October 2 episode of AEW Dynamite. On that night, Hager joined a mass assault during the conclusion of the main event six-man tag match won by Chris Jericho and Santana and Ortiz against Kenny Omega and The Young Bucks. As the assault on the losing team continued, the ring soon filled with other wrestlers including Sammy Guevara, ambushing Cody, before Cody's brother Dustin Rhodes arrived. Both Rhodes brothers and the Young Bucks became the targets of Jericho's attacks, executed largely by Hager. This established his status as a heel alongside Jericho and allies Santana, Ortiz and Guevara. The following week on the October 9 episode of Dynamite, Hager appeared with Jericho, Guevara, Ortiz and Santana during Jericho's in-ring mic segment. During this segment, Jericho announced the name of his alliance as The Inner Circle. On the October 16 episode of Dynamite, Hager returned during the main event, aiding in Chris Jericho's AEW World title defense, by preventing challenger Darby Allin from executing a top-rope finishing move. At the conclusion of the match, Hager and the rest of the Inner Circle joined Jericho inside the ring, in a post-match celebration of Jericho's victory. Personal life In December 2010, Hager married former professional wrestler Catalina White, known professionally as Saylor James. The couple had their first child on October 17, 2011, a son named Knox Stribling Hager. On February 19, 2013, Swagger was arrested in Gulfport, Mississippi after a SmackDown taping. He was charged with driving under the influence, marijuana possession, and speeding. Swagger was released after the arrest, and scheduled to appear in court on March 12, 2013. In wrestling *'Finishers' **Patriot Lock/Patriot Act (Ankle Lock) - 2010–present **Swagger Bomb (Gutwrench powerbomb) - 2008–2013 **Corner slingshot splash - 2013–present *'Signature moves' **Abdominal stretch **Red, White and Blue Powerbomb (Spin-Out Powerbomb) Used as a Finisher in 2008 **Belly-to-belly suplex **Multiple suplex variations **Oklahoma stampede **Running knee lift **Running Knee tackle **Double Leg takedown **Big Boot **German Suplex **Biel Throw **Shoulderbreaker *'Managers' **The Swagger Soaring Eagle **Michael Cole **Dolph Ziggler **Vickie Guerrero **Zeb Colter *'Nicknames' **"The All-American American" **"Mr Money In The Bank" (2010) **'"A Real American"' *'Entrance themes' **"Get On Your Knees" by Age Against The Machine - Rage tribute (November 2008–February 2013) **"Patriot" by CFO$ (February 17, 2013 – 2017) *'Teams and stables' **'The Inner Circle' - with Chris Jericho, Sammy Guevara, Ortiz, Santana and Jake Hager Championships and accomplishments *'5 Star Wrestling' **5 Star Championship (1 time) *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **FCW Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Lucha Underground' **Lucha Underground Gift of the Gods Championship (1 time) **Lucha Underground Championship (1 time, Current) *'Pennsylvania Premiere Wrestling' **PPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'18' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **ECW Championship (1 time) **World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Mr. Money in the Bank (March 2010) **WWE United States Championship (1 time) ** 2010 Bragging rights Trophy - with Big Show, Rey Mysterio, Alberto Del Rio, Edge, Tyler Reks and Kofi Kingston See also *Jack Swagger's event history External links * WWE.com Profile * Jack Swagger profile at CAGEMATCH.net ro:Jacob Hager Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:American wrestlers Category:1982 births Category:WWE World Heavyweight Champions Category:ECW World Heavyweight Champions Category:2006 debuts Category:FCW Southern Heavyweight Champions Category:FCW Florida Heavyweight Champions Category:WWE United States Champions Category:Money in the Bank winners Category:Former amateur wrestlers Category:Elimination Chamber Match winners Category:Oklahoma wrestlers Category:Former football players Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:4 Front Wrestling alumni Category:Elimination Chamber Match alumni Category:Compound Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Sports Federation alumni Category:AAW Wrestling alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:MCW Pro Wrestling alumni Category:What Culture Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Limitless Wrestling alumni Category:WrestlePro alumni Category:Heroes And Legends Wrestling alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Five Borough Wrestling alumni Category:The Imperial Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:World Association of Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Evolution Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCade alumni Category:Lucha Underground current roster Category:5 Star Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Warrior Wrestling alumni Category:Upstate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Underground Champions Category:Heavy On Wrestling alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:Mixed martial artists Category:All Elite Wrestling current roster